1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic transmission, specifically, a dual (twin) clutch type automatic transmission.
2. Background Art
One example of a control apparatus for a dual clutch type automatic transmission can be seen in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-052800 ('800). The technique disclosed in the reference is provided with the automatic transmission having odd-numbered speeds such as first, third, . . . speeds installed between a first input shaft (that is connected to a prime mover mounted on a vehicle through a first clutch CL1) and an output shaft, even-numbered speeds such as second, fourth, . . . speeds installed between a second input shaft (that is connected to the prime mover through a second clutch CL2) and the output shaft, and speed selecting mechanisms (synchronizing mechanisms) adapted to select one of the speeds, and with first and second linear solenoid valves LS1, LS2 (electromagnetic control valves; hydraulic pressure regulators) adapted to control hydraulic pressure supply to the first and second clutches CL1, CL2 and speed selecting mechanisms.
In the reference, upon being energized, the first linear solenoid valve LS1 selectively supplies hydraulic pressure to one of the speed selecting mechanisms corresponding to the first clutch CL1 and a set of the odd-numbered speeds, while upon being energized, the second linear solenoid valve LS2 selectively supplies hydraulic pressure to one of the speed selecting mechanisms corresponding to the second clutch CL2 and a set of the even-numbered speeds.